


Burn

by RevengeLovesCompany



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevengeLovesCompany/pseuds/RevengeLovesCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is angry, he wants his memories back. Harry is forced to answer the consequences of his actions as Draco, tears up the world for answers. Sequel to Obliviate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, just my story.

* * *

The flames licked at his ankles, threatening to envelope him, and he was half inclined to let them, it was his fault, it's only right he should pay for it but that other half of him knew he couldn't allow it; he had to stop it, stop him, that was his punishment. Green eyes darker then the night bore into silver eyes, worn and tired from the constant battle, pink thin lips began forming words, just two simple words, whispered with a tremble, "Please, Harry,"

He's raising his wand now, but his heart isn't in it, it won't work if his hearts not in it, he knows that and so does the blond kneeling before him at the centre of the dancing flames, "Don't make me, you can stop all this, please Draco!" he pleads, his wand faltering slightly, Draco's eyes narrow, he knows, he saw it too and he can't allow it. Suddenly his pale hand stretches out, his long black wand gripped tightly in it.

"I'll do it Harry, you know I will," Draco hisses, and his hearts in it, and Harry knows. It's not that he wants to hurt him, it's so obvious he doesn't, it's because he needs to, because if he doesn't, Harry won't do what needs to be done.

He's raising his wand again, this time more steady and determined, and Draco smiles; his release from this madness is coming, he'll finally be at peace but a thought strikes him, and suddenly it's all Harry's fault again and he needs to know, "Potter," he spits out, that strange smile still on his face, "before you do it, the least you can do..." he falters his confidence waning, "...the least you can do, is give back what you stole from me, you know none of this would have happened in the first place if you hadn't took it,"

And Harry's filled with guilt because it's true; he doesn't know the spell so he try's the only thing he does know, barely whispering the words, " _Finite,_   _Finite Incantatem_ "

The barrier broke, and Draco was finally free, then the assault on his mind began; Images of skin touching skin, of a burning sensation that could only be described as pleasurable, of plump red lips whispering sweet words and Draco hated it. Rage began to fill him, rage like he'd never felt before; how could he, how could he take this from him. He eyes burned anew with passion and madness, the same madness which had overtaken his mind ever since that moment when he'd felt his chest surge with pain from simply not noticing Harry had been missing, that same madness which developed more and more each time he read that damn note, the same madness that had started this fire, started this war against Harry and everything he held dear.

The flames grew larger and fiercer as Draco's memories and rage flooded into him, the hurt outweighing every emotion but the anger, a dangerous combination, "Draco," Harry murmured so softly, he barely heard it, "I'm sorr-" his apology was cut off as Draco stood once more, anger and hurt burning into mad rage in his eyes, his wand raised.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry, was frozen to the spot, Draco's sneering face staring at him, "Levicorpus," Harry was forced to watch as Ginny Weasley was forced into the air by her ankle, and dragged to float between him and Draco, above the vicious flames "Shall I force you to watch her burn?" he sneered at Harry, "Or shall I force you to watch as I torture her?" evidently he chose the latter, separating a spot in the flames he threw Ginny to the ground viciously, doing the same for himself with the flames he walked towards her, grabbing her hair and yanking her upwards to kneel, "Look at him, plead for him to save you, I dare you," he sneered in her ears and she did.

"Inanimatus Conjurus, Finite, Incarcerous!" All spilled from Draco lips before Harry had a chance to react, a chair appeared behind him, and he felt himself forced into it by strong ropes as the petrify spell dispersed and his wand fell from his hand.

"Draco, stop! Please!" He pleaded but Draco ignored him.

"Watch," he sneered, "or I'll make it worse!" and with that he raised his wand to Ginny head and hissed out one single, earth shattering word, " _Crucio_ ," Her screamed filled the air, Draco, let go of his grip on her hair, keeping his wand pointed he repeated the curse over and over again, not once breaking eye contact with Harry as he forced all of his pain, his hurt and his anger onto the Weaselette.

The flames dance erratically, tearing across more of the land now, destroying everything in its path, and all Harry could do was watch as Draco burned away the world, and soon Ginny's weren't the only screams and shrieks filling the silence between Harry and Draco. He couldn't decide which of the noises were the loudest, the crackling flames, the burning screams of his loved ones and the innocents perishing at Draco's hands, the pain that screamed at him from Draco's eyes or the deafening silence in between him and the blond.

" _I had needed to save you, like if I didn't, the whole world would have burned up with you"_

He couldn't take it anymore, the burning rage was consuming him, all he'd wanted, was for everything to stop, for Harry to free him, to save him but the devastating truth he'd begged for before his saviour saved him, had changed everything. He remembered those words _"I had needed to save you, like if I didn't, the whole world would have burned up with you",_ and now all he wanted was for everything to burn with him, and for Harry to watch.

Tearing his eyes from Harry he looked to the body beneath his wand, squirming, crying and pleading, it broke his resolve. He finally stopped and crouched down to the wreck that was formerly Ginny Weasley.

It was two words, said with so much regret yet barely heard, that proved to Harry, Draco really hadn't wanted to do this, "I'm sorry," he leant down and pressed a small kiss to her forehead, before sitting cross-legged and gently stroking her hair as she shook until it soothed her to sleep, Harry was amazed and slightly disturbed as he watched.

"Draco," a soft murmur, Draco's head shot up and his eyes bore into Harry's once again, and they were filled with that familiar worn look from years of battling, Harry pondered for a moment if Draco had forgotten in his regret that Harry had been there. Draco's eyes watch Harry silently now as his charms broke under Harry's wandless magic, now surfacing. Harry stood, Draco mimicked the action, gently placing the sleeping Ginny on the grass, and he parted the flames and began to move towards Harry, who began moving to meet him halfway. Finally, Draco was in front of him, his emotions clashed together in a violent yet silent fight within, Harry's hand reached out, gently pushing a strand of loose hair from Draco's eyes, "You're such a fool sometimes," he whispered softly, causing Draco to drop to his knees once more sobbing hysterically. He looked so broken, Harry dropped beside him and enveloped him in a tight hug "I'm so sorry, Draco, so sorry," he repeated over and over again, brushing away the tears and littering Draco's face with soft kisses.

Draco's sobbing dies down until he just shaking in Harry's arm, Harry forces him into eye contact, "I was afraid of what loving you would mean," he admitted, and Draco finally began to understand why people admired Harry so much for his bravery, "Afraid of losing everything, and then you..." he snorted and looked away, "I figured it would only have been a matter of time before you realised how worthless I was, and then there was Ginny, I love her too, but...I think I love you more, and there was so much expected of me, I was supposed to be the saviour supposed to be destined for greatness," he scoffed, and continued with a bitter tone "some great destiny this is, hurting the people I love, innocent people, this is everything I was supposed to prevent, yet look at what I've done. The world is burning, burning under my cruelty, you were right I'm such a fool"

Draco stared at him for what felt like forever, leaned forward only slightly, but enough to press their lips together. His hand moved up to cup Harry's face, his thumb gently rubbing away the tear now running down his cheek, "You fool, I'll always love you, even if you are worthless, which you're not," he immediately pressed his lips back to Harry's not giving him time to retort, kissing him much more fiercely this time, his tongue licking Harry's lower lip for permission, joyful when it was granted.

Neither noticed as the flames began receding around them, until then, finally, they completely disappeared, "God, I love you Harry, so much," Draco panted as they finally broke apart, panting heavily.

"Not as much as I love you," Draco gave him a slight glare, almost gesturing around them at his destruction as if to prove that, clearly, he loved Harry more. The moment was interrupted as Ginny began to stir, "Shit," Harry cursed, fear filling his eyes, how was he going to explain all this to everyone, and Draco understood immediately what Harry was thinking.

"Don't worry, I'll take responsibility for my actions," Harry looked more afraid now

"No, No way," he paused cautious, before continuing, "If anyone is going to take responsibility it will be me, there's no way I'm sending you to Azkaban" Draco would have argued but Harry's tone made it final, there was a silent pause as Ginny woke properly before Harry continued.

"Besides, I have a plan," with that he stood and walked towards a quivering Ginny, crouching down he held her in a hug.

"Don't be mad Harry, it wasn't Draco's fault, I won't press charges," she whispered before placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I know," he paused, glancing back to Draco then at Ginny, she understood but he had to know, had to hear it, "Do you understand Ginny?"

"Yes," she smiled softly; it surprised Draco, "Don't take everything, just tonight"

"Ok, will you help them, I know it'll be strange but I don't want them to be afraid for me,"

Ginny nodded, clearly understanding "Of course," she paused then looked at him with such love, Draco, didn't know how Harry could do what he thought he was about to, "I love you, you know that right?" she whispered.

"I know, I love you to, you know that right?" she nodded, a gentle smile on her face, "As a sister and more so, but..." he left the sentence hanging, and she nodded with understanding once more.

He lent forward placing another gentle kiss on her lips, squeezing her hand lightly then placing his wand on her forehead he whispered " _Obliviate_ ," he took away her memories of pain but left the conversation they just had, minus vital bits, like the acknowledgment of what Draco had done and that he had obliviated her.

Draco sat watching silently as Harry began undoing his work, he obliviated the memories of everyone, repaired the damage he had physically caused to both the land and people, obliviated nearly a hundred muggles, cast wards and enchantments to cover all traces of Draco's magic, effectively clearing his name. Once he was done with the place Draco didn't even recognise it, it looked nothing like how he had made it, and a question rose in his mind,  _has he done this everywhere I've been?_  The magnitude of everything Harry was doing, and had probably done finally hit him, and he realised that he really does love him.

Harry, returned to where Draco sat, "everything's done, there's only one thing left," he held his hand out for Draco, Ginny watched from the entrance of the burrow, Harry gave her a gentle wave goodbye, she smiled, returned the gesture and entered her home. Draco stood, taking Harry's hand and was suddenly pulled into a side-along apparition.

Knock, Knock.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked up from his desk, first to the door, then to his clock,  _2am,_  he knew who it was, how could he not with all the activity of the past 24 hours, "Come in, Harry," the door opened and Harry glanced at him, sheepishly at first then much more determined as he entered, "I know why you're here"

Harry nodded, he had assumed Kingsley would know, "Sorry it's so late," he paused as Draco shuffled in behind him, cautious for obvious reasons, "I've never asked you for anything"

"I know,"

"Please,"

"Harry..."

Harry cut him off before he could continue, "I know, his crimes are extensive, but I've dealt with everything, there's no evidence and if you try to pin him for his crimes I will take his place," Draco made to protest but Harry raised a hand to cut him off, "Don't"

"Harry," Kingsley started again, Harry made to interrupt once more but this time he was silenced, by Draco.

"Let him speak for God's sake,"

"Thank you," Kinsley nodded to Draco, "He's free to go, no charges will be placed against him, as of yet, no one is aware, and no one will be" he reassured Harry.

Harry stared dumbstruck, "Thank you, I'll never ask again,"

"I know,"

"Well goodbye," Harry turned to leave, but Kingsley voice stopped him.

"Must you go?"

"Yes,"

"Will you come back?"

"Eventually," Draco watched the conversation with confusion, Harry was going somewhere?

"You know you will have a job waiting for you right?"

"Thank you," Harry turned back and smiled at Kingsley, Draco was a little jealous

"Head position of course; you have shown clearly that you are ready for it," Harry blushed slightly and duck his head shyly.  
"Thank you, really, it won't be for long, I promise, a year at most, just till things die down,"

"Ok, I figured as much. Goodbye for now Harry,"

Harry inclined his head, repeated his previous words, took Draco's hand and apparated out of the Ministry, Kingsley admitted to himself he was impressed, such power and so little will to use it for anything that isn't right, it made him smile.

The first thing Draco recognised through the darkness was the sound of waves, then the feel of sand beneath his shoes, he groaned, now his shoes would be ruined, Harry chuckled as he listened to him mutter under his breath.

"Where are we?"

"A beach," Harry retorted with a grin, knowing that wasn't the answered Draco wanted.

"I know that," He drawled, "a beach where, is what I want to know"

Harry, turned to him and leaned into the blonds space, "What do I get if I tell?" his breath ghosted over Draco's lips and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I won't kick you in the balls," Draco retorted smartly with a smirk on his face, Harry loved that smirk.

"You wouldn't" he narrowed his eyes, then formed a smirk of his own, "if you did, what use would I be to you?"

Draco scowled, "Fine," he changed his tactic, leaning close enough to Harry so that he could catch his scent, he let his hair brush softly over his face just slightly and looked into Harry's eyes with an untamed burning passion, "Things could be  _very_  lucrative for you, if you tell me" he murmured so breathily, he could practically see Harry twitch, although he supposed that could have something to do with his hands: once currently walking it's fingers up his shoulder, the other laid firmly on his hip, dangerously closed to important body pieces, thumbing massaging circles into said hip.

Harry let out a soft moan, "I don't remember the name, but I have a house here," he leaned into Draco's touches, it private, no one comes here and there's practically enough food to last forever here, the only person here is a nanny, currently watching Teddy" he murmured softly.

"Teddy?" Draco question, his curiosity peaked.

"My Godson, actually, technically speaking he's related to you, he's Nymphadora's- I mean Tonk's- and Remus' son, your mothers sister's daughters child basically," He rambled on, Draco chuckled and silenced Harry with a kiss.

"Oh," he murmured as he pulled away, "that's fine then, now, where is this house?"

Harry chuckled, taking his hand, "This way," he led Draco up the beach to a small path, slightly uphill but not very far. The house was big, yet modest, a beautiful white wooden beach house, harry quietly unlocked the door, welcome to our home"

Draco, looked at him surprise in his eyes, he was overwhelmed then, with his love for Harry, practically attacking him as he pressed against him, pressing their bodies and lips together, Harry chuckled and quickly took control of the situation, which, somehow, found Draco pressed against the wall, panting and moaning as Harry indulged himself on his lips and neck, that is, until the nurse Harry had previously mentioned cleared her throat, Harry froze, groaned and pushed himself off Draco "Sorry Mildred, got away from ourselves," he paused turning to look at the woman, and Draco was more then a little annoyed at the interruption, "how's teddy?"

"He's fine, trying to sleep now though," she replied, making her point, Harry blushed and nodded his apologies once more, whilst closing the door.

"we'll go to bed now then, sorry for waking you, really," the woman smiled softly nodded saying it was all fine but she's tired to and if that's alright she be off, Harry of course said that was fine. Turning to Draco he grinned mischievously, "Bed?" he question holding his hand out.

"Oh god yes," Draco replied taking it and following Harry up the stairs, grinning.

Everything was right in the world again, he realised, as he woke the next day, lying in a soft bed with arms wrapped tightly around his waist, "I love you," he murmured softly as he turned to face the sleeping man.

"I love you to, but I'm trying to sleep," Harry grumbled a tired response, Draco blushed not realising he had been awake, Harry half opened his eyes and smiled, "Prat" he murmured before placing a chaste kiss on Draco's forehead, "Now sleep," he tightened his hold around Draco and did just as he told Draco to do.

* * *

**_~RevengeLovesCompany_ **

**_A.N: Apologies for any Grammar mistakes._ **


End file.
